This invention relates to a vehicle steering column incorporating an extensible coupling means or adjustable reach facility.
An adjustable reach facility is one which permits the steering column to be moved in an axial direction relative to itself so as to move the steering wheel to a position to suit the comfort of the driver. In order to achieve this, the steering column includes two parts which can slide relatively to one another.